Falling into the surface?
by EmeFanfici
Summary: What if Frisk instead was a young monster somehow accidently finds a way through the barrier, ending up lost in the surface? The characters as we know them, only with a slight twist. The monsters in this AU are instead humans and Frisk is a little goat monster. Frisk is a young girl in this AU!
1. Where am I?

Hi guys~!

Okay so this is my first ever Undertale fanfiction. I just kinda got this idea and I thought that I might aswell write it down.

I actually got a lot of ideas for this fanfic and I can't wait to write it down! The characters that appear in the game will probably appear

in this fanfic aswell, but it will mostly be centered around Frisk, Papyrus and Sans. I'm not a fluent english speaker so I will probably have loads

of incorrect gramatical stuff. I hope someone out there will enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Frisk felt how the whole world was spinning, it was hard to tell how long she've been falling now. It could be seconds, minutes, hours...who knows? She tried her best to make out anything from her blurry vision, but she was falling way to quickly to be able to see anything at all. Frisk closed her eyes, just waiting for her small body to hit solid ground. In just a matter of seconds she suddenly felt herself getting surrouned by freezing cold water and panic immediatly rose in her chest.

With what little energy the little monster had left, she tried to wave her arms frantically in a try to get to the surface of what supposedly was a big pond. Frisk was just about to lose hope when she finally made it and she gasped for air, coughing and wheezing as she did. Her eyes darted around her surroudings as she tried to get to the edge of the pond, depite her being an awful swimmer. The monster crawled up from the cold water and laid down flat on the ground, simply enjoying the feel of being on solid ground again. Frisk knew that it was a bad idea to climb up on that high cliff, she knew and still she did it. She just wanted to make friends for once...Was that to much too ask for? Frisk sighed and slowly opened her eyes, sitting up at the rocky ground. She seemed to have fallen down into a smaller cavern or something. There were loads of them in Waterfall so she could be absolutly anywhere after that long fall. With trembeling legs, she stood up with her arms wrapped around herself in a try to get a little warmth. At this pace she was gonna freeze to death if she didn't get home soon. With small steps she began walking in a direction that seemed okay, leaving a wet trail behind her. Frisk looked down at her wet and dirty fur and sighed, it would take hours to clean of all this dirt.

After she've been walking a couple minutes, her eyes registered a distant light somewhere infront of her. That must be the end of the cavern!...But why was the light so...odd looking? It felt foregin and unfamiliar. It made the small monster feel a little uneasy and she tugged on her striped sweater as she made her way forward. The light got brighter and brighter until Frisk even had to cover her red eyes to not get blinded by it. She felt the panic rise in her chest again. Was something wrong with her eyes? Was she about to get blind? Was...was she dying? All these questions came rushing at her at once and her eyes got filled with tears as she began calling out towards the light. "H-Hello? Anyone..?" Her voice was quiet and quivering because of the cold, but she kept calling out anyway in hope of an answer. But the only answer she was greeted with was the sound of her own voice, echoing against the dark cavern walls.

"P-Plea-" She interrupted herself as she noticed a slight difference on the ground she was walking on. It was soft and comfortable to walk on, not at all like the hard rock she was used to. Slowly the monster uncovered her eyes and looked down at her feet. There was some kind of vegetation in bright green and it sure looked very odd. She couldn't remember seeing anything like this in the Waterfall. Frisk stared down at it for moment before slowly rising her gaze to see what was infront of her. There was huge bushes of sorts, blocking the way and it didn't seem like it had been touched at all. The light that made it's way through them was a little overwhelming, but her eyes had gotten used to it by now. Frisk looked around her, searching for another way through the vegetation. When she didn't find anything, she shrugged and tried to make her way through the bushes anyway. With some effort she finally managed get through and the young monster stumbled forward into the bright light.

She had to try really hard not fall over when she saw the unbelivable sight that was presented infront of her. The area she was in was so...incredibly open and..beautiful. Frisk could only stared in awe, completly stunned from the unexpected sight. She recognized the feutures of this new place very clearly from stories and legends that she've been hearing about since she was very small. The surface...how? The monster kept staring in a couple minutes before feeling their body shiver again,reminding her of how cold she was. Frisk have never felt so lost before in her entire life. She had absolutly no clue on where to go. The monster nervously tugged on her sweater as she slowly began walking again in a random direction. Frisk walked in what felt like forever before spotting something that seemed like a village in the distance. It looked kinda similar to Snowdin, but a lot larger and the houses looked very odd to say the least. Quickening her pace, she made her way towards the civilication. A little hope had lit inside of her. Maybe there was someone who could help her back to Waterfall again! Frisk continued her walk, having yet to realize the not always so friendly inhabitans of the surface.

* * *

So what will happen when Frisk reaches the village? Who knows...

See ya in the next chapter ;)


	2. Running

Hii! ^-^

Here's chapter 2 for you guys! Sorry it's a little short, but I thought I would make the chapters a little shorter and then

be able to upload new chapters more often.

* * *

Frisk got closer and closer to the village, realizing how big it actually was. The giant buildings looked very foreigen and absolutly ginormous for the little monster. She tugged nervously at her sweater again, hesitating for a moment. Maybe she should go back instead and try to find another way back. Frisk considered the options for a moment before shaking her head slowly. She couldn't just turn back now when she was almost there. With a small sigh she continued forward, rubbing her paws against eachother in an attempt to warm them up. They were almost completly numb now from the cold. Frisk then flinched when she suddenly felt something light almost paperlike land on her small head. Slowly she reached for it with one hand and held it infront of her. It was a brightorange thing, looking like some kind of wrinkly coloured paper. The little monster inspected it curiously for a moment before letting it go, watching it slowly fall to the ground. Frisk would've loved to explore this place. There was so many new things here that she've never seen or heard before, but honestly she just wanted to get somewhere safe and warm right now.

She continued her walk and soon enough she had reached some small houses at the edge of the village. With increased caution she began following the path made of flat stone. Frisk wondered how the stone could get so so flat and smooth. With newfound curiousity, she bent down and dragged her paw against the smooth surface. As she did, a horrifying sound broke through the air and Frisk literally flew up from where she was bending down. It sounded like someone was screaming and the little monster quickly looked around for the source of the sound. Frisk soon realized with horror that there were creatures of some sorts standing in front of her. They were all looking at her with fear and disgust, expressions that did not look friendly at all. Some of the beings were whispering things to each other while some were calling and screaming things that she didn't really understand.

She felt her small body shake with fear as they tried to get closer to her, holding out their arms as if trying to block of her escape routes. Frisk soon realized something when the beings were only a couple meters away from her. The reasons why they didn't look like monsters was because they weren't monsters at all...they were humans. How could she forget about the people that was inhabiting the surface? The monster flinched as she noticed something in one of the humans hand. A knife. That was all it took for her to snap out of her daze and she immediatly began running away from the humans as fast as her short legs could take her. She could hear screaming and shouting behind her as she ran in blind panic, not daring to look back a second. The sound of her heart racing in her chest was the only thing that Frisk took notice to. The houses got bigger and bigger the longer into the civilization she ran and the ammount of humans increased aswell. Frisk felt tears making their way down her cheeks as she ran, trying desperatly to find a way out of the huge village. The little monster could make out suprised sounds and threatining words around her when she kept running into new humans, they were absolutly everywhere. Frisk were gasping for air at this point and her legs were trembling, but she kept running anyway, not really having any other choice. Her vision was blurry and suddenly she didn't realize where she was going and ran right into something soft, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. With a gasp she looked up, seeing a human looking down at her with a slightly suprised expression. This particular human was wearing a blue hoodie of some sorts and were drinking something out of a red bottle. He looked like he was just about to say something to her, but Frisk was already up on her feet again and began sprinting before he could even open his mouth.

With tears now streaming down her face in fear and panic she went around a corner, leading into a dark allyway between two large buildings. Frisk ducked behind a big black container and kept as quiet as possible, trying to push back the sobs that were trying to escape her throat. When she was completly sure that no one was after her she slowly sat down against the large container. The little monster pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling like the most lonely and miserable monster in the world. Frisk just sat there quietly in the dark for minutes, not knowing what to do next at all. How could she've been so stupid? Why didn't she remember about the humans? She sobbed quietly and tugged on her sweater, not even noticing the silouette in a corner a couple meters away from her.

"Howdy! Wow, you're looking miserable, aren't ya?"

* * *

Yep! Guess who's here? It's someone we all know very well ;)


	3. Candies and Ketchup

Frisk jumped at the sound of another voice nearby and let out a gasp. She immediatly crawled to the side, pushing herself against the container she was leaning on. The silouette who was still standing a couple meters away chuckled, clearly amused by her reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything" The young voice apologized and began to move out from the shadows. With just a couple steps, he was standing right infront of the small monster with a kind smile on his face. It was a human, probably around his teens. He was wearing a green hoodie with thick yellow stripes on the sides and black tight jeans. His eyes were blue with a lightgreen tune to them and his hair was light blond, white almost. The human wasn't very tall for his age and was wearing high boots in a try to cover it up. Frisk just stared at him in silence. They have never gotten the chance to look properly at a human before. The young teen let the monster having her moment of inspecting before he spoke up again.

"So, you're new to the surface, right? I'm sure you didn't get a good first impression with the other humans" The human said, showing his hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner. She snapped out of her daze when he spoke and she slowly shook her head as an answer to his question. "I thought so...oh well! You ought to be confused! Don't worry, I can teach you a thing or two about this world" The human still had that same smile on his face and he didn't look very threatening at all. Frisk was quiet for a moment before nodding, relived that there was someone here who seemed friendly.

"Good! By the way, I'm Flowey!" He bent down to her height, still smiling polietly at her. The little monster was just about to tell him her name aswell, but the human wasn't done talking. "You see these candies? I call them "friendliness-pellets", do you want one?" Flowey held out a hand with three small candies wrapped in white paper. Frisk eyed the candies in his hand hestiantly, not sure if she should take one or not. She slowly looked up to meet Flowey's gaze and she almost flinched. Somehow the look in his eyes were different. He looked like he wouldn't accept a no to his offer. Frisk stiffened a little bit as she streched out a hesitant hand and grabbed one of the candies. Everything happened very quickly from that point. Suddenly the monster were pushed against the wall, a strong hand holding her above the ground in the collar of her sweater. Frisk tried to scream, but another hand were covering her mouth and the only sound that came out were muffled and barely hearable. Flowey were staring at her with a look that felt like it could freeze anyone to ice, but his plastic smile was still lingering on his lips.

"You're such an idiot, aren't ya?" He said, chuckling as she tried to wriggle free from his tight grip. "In this world...It's kill or be killed" He said with a threatening voice as his grin grew wider. Frisk ceased to struggle, a feeling of dread washing over her. She knew that it was pointless to fight, he was way to strong for her. She waited for him to do something, but he had grown awfully quiet as if something else had caught his attention. "Shit, someone's comming over.." Flowey muttered with a sigh and the little monster slowly opened her eyes again to see what was going on. "I'll deal with you later, little brat" He gave her one last wicked grin and threw her to the ground with a great ammount of power. Frisk could feel a sharp pain in her head and neck when she landed and everything around her began spinning. She could barely make out Flowey disappearing back into the shadows before her vision changed into complete darkness.

* * *

She felt herself slowly drifting back to conciousness, having no clue about how much time had passed. Her head felt heavy and was aching painfully when she tried to bend her eyes open. Frisk half expected to be met with the usual grey ceeling of her room back in waterfall, but of course that wasn't the case. It took some time for the monster to get a grip on her surroudings and when she did, her eyes widened with suprise. She was no longer in that dark and scary alleyway with that mean human. Instead she appeared to be inside in some kind of house with red painted walls and a blue floor with purple stripes. Frisk turned her gaze down and noticed that she was laying down on a green couch, completly wrapped up in blankets. She tugged on one of the blankets with her left hand, enjoying the feeling of being warm again.

"you awake now, kid?" A deep voice asked nearby and Frisk flinched hard at the sound. She turned her head quickly and saw a human sitting in a armchair with matching colour as the couch she was laying on. He had a slightly too big blue hoodie and black trainingshorts with white stripes. He sat in a somewhat lazy position with his pink slippers on the coffetable.

"you seem to have hit your head pretty bad, it's good my bro found you when he did" He said to her with his calm and laidback voice. He didn't seem like he wanted Frisk any harm, but she still felt her body stiffen up. Slowly she sat up on the couch and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. The little monster then turned to the human again who now was drinking something out of a red bottle. The human actually looked a little familiar now that she thought about it. She was pretty sure that she've seen him somewhere before. The human seemed to have noticed that she was looking at him and removed the bottle from his mouth. "hey, you must be hungry...want some ketchup?" He held out the bottle towards her with a grin. Frisk frowned, looking down at the red bottle. Did humans really drink ketchup just like that?

"SANS! You can't just feed the little one ketchup!" A gloved hand reached out, snatching the bottle out of the humans hands before Frisk could even answer him. A taller human had walked up to them, looking down at the shorter human whos name apperently was Sans. "hey why not papyrus? they might like it and besides i've heard kids like them have a monstrous appetite and besides i don't think they've had time to ketchup with their eating" Sans chuckled at this own puns while Papyrus looked like he wanted to tear his own hair off.

"STOP! No puns under this roof!" He sighed and pulled a hand through his almost completly white hair before looking over at the little monster who was still sitting up on the saggy couch. Frisk fought to keep her face straight, but she couldn't help snorting at the horrible puns. "well, at least the monster seems to like it" Sans stated, still grinning lazily. The taller human sighed, but this time he was smiling aswell. Papyrus was dressed completly different from his brother. He was wearing a white t-shirt and he had a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck that matched both his gloves and boots. He also had dark brown jeans and a black belt around his waist. Frisk watched him as he made his way over to the couch, bending down beside it with a kind smile. She couldn't help but move away from him a little, she wasn't completly trusting him yet.

"Worry not little one! I do not wish you any harm, alright?" Papyrus said, still smiling at her. His brown-orange eyes were warm and kind not at all like Flowey's empty and cold ones. She looked at him for a moment before nodding to show him that she understood. "Great! Well little monster, today you're in great luck! Because I, the great Papyrus is going to cook you an astounding meal that you will never forget!" He exclaimed happily as he stood upright again. Frisk felt herself smiling for the first time in what felt like forever and nodded happily at the thought of food. Papyrus looked overjoyed to get an oppertunity to cook for someone else and he patted the little monster on her head before making his way over towards what supposedly was their kitchen. "I will be right back!"

Frisk watched him as he disappered into the kitchen and then turned her gaze back at the other human. Suprisingly, he had managed to fall asleep where he sat and he was snoring loudly. She looked at him for a moment before laying down on the couch again, snuggling into the pile of blankets. Maybe she should follow his example and sleep some more while she was waiting for Papyrus. The little monster had begun to feel a little hopeful once again. Maybe there were good humans after all. She really hoped so as she comfortably drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Yay the two brothers have arrived! I look forward to write more and I've got many plans for this fic :3

Well, see you in the next chapter!


	4. One week

Voila! A new chapter ;3 Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Sans gazed over at the chatting two at the dinnertable. Well, at least one was chatting. The other one was mostly listening, but you could stil clearly notice that they had gotten more confident and relaxed. His brother and the little monster sure looked like they got along with eachother well. Under normal circumstanses that would be great of course, but he knew that wasn't the case. The fact that the kid was a monster was pretty worrying and he was well aware of the monsters and humans relationship. He yawned and adjusted himself to a more comfortable sittingposition, still gazing over at the other two. At least the kid seemed alright, he doubted that they would hurt a soul, really.

"Well! What did you think about my expertly cooked pasta, little one?" Papyrus asked the little monster who more than happily ate the food that were given to them. Man, that kid must've been hungry. To be honest his bro probably needed to work a little more on his cooking, but that wasn't something he was going to tell him of course. Sans watced them for a little while before picking up a bunch of papers, laying just about everywhere on the small coffetable. It was all kinds of reports, some important, some not. He lazily browsed through the pile, not really paying attention to any of them. His brother always kept nagging him about that he had to read through the reports, so the least he could do was looking at them.

Most of them was about that Flowey again, not really any useful information though. That kid seriously had an ability to just pop up somewhere and then disappear again without leaving any kind of trace behind him. Sans chuckled to himself. That always drives the boss absolutly mad.

He kept browsing through the documents untill suddenly he stopped. One of the papers had caught his attention. It was dated to just this afternoon. They had gotten it just about an hour before Papyrus found the kid. He quickly read throught the document, a frown appearing on his face as he did. This certinatly weren't any good news escpeially not for the kid. Information travled quickly in this town, that's for sure. He sighed as he put the document back on the coffetable. He had to speak with Papyrus about it later. Sans then quickly wiped away the frown from his face and leaned back in the armchair again, placing his feet on the coffetable. Not worth worrying about it until then, he thought as he closed his eyes again. He felt himself snoozing off when he suddenly heard something falling to the floor and annoyed complaints from Papyrus.

"Sans! Why do you always stack everything on top of each other?!" Sans opened one eye and saw his brother, standing next to a shelf with a ton of papers and books all over the floor. A grin spread across his face as he answered him.

"sorry bro, guess i only have _my shelf_ to blame" He chuckled as his brother facepalmed at his clearly amazing pun. The little monster who was still stitting at the dinnertable tried to stop themself from giggling. Papyrus sighed and took what he had looked for from the shelf and handed it over to the kid. It was a blank paper and some crayons. The monster seemed to like the idea of drawing and immediatly grabbed a blue crayon and drew it across the paper. His brother sat down infront of them and began talking enthustically with them. He sure looked happy where he sat and seemed to enjoy the little monsters company. Sans had noticed t hat Papyrus have looked a little down lately, so it was nice to see his bro in a better mood.

He watched them for a moment before noticing that document on the coffetable again. Even though his brother was happy he sure hoped that he didn't get attatched to the kid. That could get them in trouble...a lot of trouble if they weren't careful. Maybe he shouldn't have let Papyrus take the kid in. Welp, it was too late to regret that now. It didn't take long for Sans to fall asleep again. After all he was so good at napping that he could even do it with his eyes closed.

* * *

Sans didn't wake up untill hours later. He slowly opened his eyes, yawning in the process. He looked over to the couch and found the little monster sound asleep, well tucked in with loads of blankets. They had a peaceful expression on their face and their breathing was slow and steady. He couldn't really see how a monster like them could do any harm, but probably no one cared about that. Sans could hear a quiet humming from the kitchen, supposedly comming from his younger brother. Now was a good time to talk about the document he found before. With a quiet "huff" he stood up from the comfortable armchair and made his way over to the kitchen with the document in his right hand. He found Papyrus leaning over the counter, cleaning it of with a piece of cloth. When he noticed Sans comming into the room he looked up from his work and gave him a little smile.

"Why, hello brother. Done napping already?" Sans shrugged at that.

"nah, i'll probably take another one in a bit" Papyrus sighed and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't pleased with Sans lazy ways. He then seemed to take notice to the document in his hand and frowned.

"What's that paper, Sans?" He asked and Sans handed it over to him so he could read it. "it's about the kid, seems like we've got a new job" Papyrus frown grew bigger as he read the document and telling by his expression, he didn't like it.

"The boss wants us to...capture the monster that've gotten to the surface?" He said, looking up from the paper. Sans nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "yep and it seems like it's a pretty big job too, everyone in the group have got the same mission apperently" Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, placing the document on the counter.

"Sans, we cannot send the little one to Asgore"

And there it was. He wasn't very suprised though, it was very like Papyrus. They both knew very well what would probably happen to the monster if they sent them away. Let's just say that monsters and humans really didn't get along well.

Sans sighed, looking at Papyrus with a pleading look. "oh come on pap, you know we can't just hide them. what will happen if someone found out that we're just keeping a monster here?"

"B-But we can help them find a way back to where they came from, right?

"papyrus, we can't let them be here for too long. you can't grow attached to them, they're a monster after all" Sans tried, but felt like he had lost the battle already. He really shouldn't have let the kid into the house in the first place.

"One week! One week and if we don't find another place for the little one then..we hand them over to the boss" Papyrus suggested, giving Sans a look that would be really difficult to say no to. He sighed again and scratched the back of his head, considering the suggestion. He supposed that it could work, but still it was very risky. Keeping the kid hidden would be difficult and the consequenses would be everything but good if anyone found out. Sans looked at his brother for a moment before sighing, admitting his defeat.

"okay, one week and then the kid have to go" He said, looking at Papyrus as he began grinning happily. "Thank you brother! We will find a great place for the little one, I'm certain of it!" Papyrus said with his voice filled with determination. He couldn't help but grin aswell as his brother then began walking out from the room with a very happy expression.

"Well, Goodnight then brother!"

"night bro" Sans quietly watched his brother leave the kitchen before he leaned against the counter with a sigh. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret this in the end. He gazed towards the livingroom where the little monster was still sleeping on peacefully. So much over a little kid, he seriously didn't get it. Sans then shrugged it off and made his way over to the fridge to grab a bottle of ketchup. He might aswell have something to drink. He probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight anyway. As usual.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter for you guys! I'm suprised and happy that somone actually liked this story! It really makes me want to continue writing it! If anyone wonders why the brothers call Frisk 'they' when she's a girl it's just that they are not sure about their gender xD After all they haven't seen a monster before. In the game the monsters also refer to Frisk as 'they' so why not? Besides, as you probably noticed this chapter is in Sans POV. I will probably switch between different POVS depending on what feels right to the story.

So yeah, that's all I had to say!

See you in the next chapter ;)


	5. A Red Hoodie

Frisk woke up with a gasp, clutching her chest like her life depended on it. Her breathing was quick and ragged and it took some time for her to even calm down a little. She forced herself to take deep breaths while just simply staring up at the grey ceiling. It was clear that she had a nightmare, but she couldn't wrap her head around on what it was about or anything. She slowly rolled to her side, noticing Sans snoring loudly in his armchair with an empty bottle of ketchup resting in his hand. Frisk felt herself eventually calming down at the sight of someone else in the room.

She gazed over at the human in a couple more seconds before sitting up, fighting to get out from the prison of blankets. After a while of struggling she suddenly stopped when she felt herself falling of the couch, taking the blankets with her. Frisk now laid down on the floor with her legs still on the couch. She quickly looked over at Sans to check if he had woken up, but the human looked just like he did before. The little monster let out a quiet sigh of relief before slowly standing up on the cold floor.

She quietly looked around in the somewhat well cleaned house at loss on what to do next. But, then out of nowhere a sudden wave of curiosity came over the little monster, giving her the immediate urge to explore. Frisk tugged on their sweater where they stood, making completely sure that the human was asleep before soundlessly beginning their exploration of the house. She began with the living room since it was the room she was in after all. Frisk just gazed around, not touching anything. She didn't want to risk breaking anything that would make the humans angry with her.

Her first stop on her exploration was at a small drawer of sorts, located near the small hallway. On top of it was pictures and small decorative items. Most of the pictures had Papyrus and Sans in it and sometimes other humans that she didn't recognize. One of the unfamiliar humans in the pictures somehow caught her attention more than the others and honestly made her feel somewhat uneasy. The man appeared in some pictures of what supposedly was Papyrus and Sans as kids. She stared at the mysterious man for a moment before turning her gaze away, deciding to continue her exploration.

She kept looking around the house, not really finding something that caught their interest. The house was quite small and the amount of rooms weren't that big.

Frisk quietly made her way up the stairs, feeling the curiosity still burn inside her. She knew that it was bad to be curious like this, she had been told so a lot of times. Still, she just couldn't help herself. On the second floor there was two door, right beside of them. She carefully walked over to the closest one, hearing light snores coming from the other side. It was probably Papyrus room then. The little monster continued over to the next door which was probably the entrance to the shorter brothers room.

This time Frisk hesitated for minutes before actually daring to reach for the doorknob. She would be in a lot of trouble if she got caught doing this. But as usual her burning curiosity won and she took a step into the messy bedroom.

* * *

Sans slowly woke up, feeling groggy to say the least after the long night. He yawned, placing the empty ketchup bottle on the table as he did. He could tell that it was pretty early in the morning just by looking out the window. Not even Papyrus had woken up yet. He looked over to his side to check on the kid only to see that the green couch was empty. Sans scratched the back of his head while looking around him. Where could the kid have gone? He soon concluded that they weren't in the room he was currently in and he let out a sigh. He got up from the armchair, deciding to find where the kid was.

The first he did was check the kitchen and the hallway, but there was no monster to be found. He sure hoped that they didn't went outside, mostly because there was a risk that they told anyone about him and his brother keeping them here. Sans continued his search uppstairs, hearing his brother snore from the other side of the door. They surely didn't go in there so then there was only one room left in the house. His own room. He sighed, showing one of his hans in his pocket while reaching for the doorknob. Kids always had to explore as soon they got the chance, so it didn't really surprise him.

In his room he found the kid, staring at him with fear in their eyes. They sure looked like someone who just had gotten discovered doing something wrong. He sighed, looking down at the little monster in front of him.

"geez, don't you think it's a little too early for exploration kid?" The kid didn't say anything or even look at him. They just kept staring down on the floor, looking very guilty. Sans scratched the back of his head. The monster almost seemed a little afraid of him. He looked at them for a moment before deciding to shrug it off.

"finding something interesting in here? i can't see anything but socks and ketchup bottles really" Sans winked at them, speaking with a softer tone this time. This was the first time he actually got a good look on the kid. The little monster had white fur and chocolate brown hair on their head down to their shoulders. Their eyes had a light red color and were almost glowing if you looked closely. The grey sweater that they were wearing was ripped in several places and almost completely covered in dirt. So was the black shorts they had underneath.

Sans frowned slightly, they couldn't just walk around with those ripped clothes. He walked over to his drawer which looked like a complete mess as usual and began digging through the pile of his old hoodies. He could see the little monster looking at them, tilting their head as if figuring out what he was doing. Finally he found something decent and threw it to the kid who catched it with a confused expression on their face.

"you can't just walk around with ripped clothes all the time, can you?" He said with his hands back in his pockets again. The kid looked at the red hoodie for a moment before hesitantly pulling it over their head.

"pffft, looking good kiddo" Sans snorted, when they finally found their way through the hoodie. The hoodie was way to big for a little monster like them and it actually looked pretty funny. "let's find something else for ya, okay?" He grinned and was just about to help the kid get the hoodie off again when they quickly shook their head. He tilted his head, clearly confused about their reaction.

"huh, no?" The monster nodded and wrapped their arms around themselves, snuggling into the soft fabric. He pulled a hand through his white hair before shrugging.

"well ok, kiddo" Sans chuckled, looking down at then. They gave him a hesitant grin and waved their arms up and down, actually looking rather happy for some reason. He looked down at them, feeling his grin slowly drop from his face again as he did. Sans cursed himself, what was he doing? He shouldn't speak with the monster like this. They weren't going to stay for very long. They are sooner or later going to the boss.

He then felt someone tugging on his hoodie and he looked down, seeing the kid smiling up at him.

"T-Thanks Sans" Their voice was quiet and hesitant but it was loud enough for Sans to hear. "don't sweat it, kid" Sans didn't see his old hoodie as something to thank for, but apparently it was enough to make a certain monster happy.

"Ah! Here you two are! I've made a big breakf-...Sans why are the little on wearing your old clothes?" Papyrus had walked into the room a apron tied around his waist. On it was a text that said 'Cool dude' with large letters.

"hey bro! and why not? they like it, see?" Sans grinned at his tall brother, gesturing towards the kid that did a thumbs up. Papyrus shook his head with a sigh before smiling at the kid.

"Worry not little one! I the great Papyrus will fix you a way cooler clothing later! But for now, let's eat some of my amazing breakfast, shall we?"

The three of them ate breakfast, his own containing a small sandwich...and ketchup which Papyrus quickly concluded as very unhealthy for him. The little monster ate what ever was given to them just as the day before. Nothing was stopping their appetite, that's for sure.

Well, except from the sudden extremely loud door knock of course.

"Hey Punks! You home?" A women's voice exclaimed outside the front door, causing Papyrus almost choke on his cereals and Sans dropping his ketchup-filled sandwich on the table. When Papyrus had recovered from his coughing, he gave his brother a panicked look.

"Sans! We can't let her see the little one here!" He whispered...well as close to whispering his loud voice could manage.

"right bro" Sans turned to the monster who clearly was confused about their panicking. "hey kiddo, why don't you finish your breakfast on my room, kay?" The kid had a worried expression on their face and quickly did as they were told. Sans watched the kid disappear upstairs before standing up, making his way towards the front door with Papyrus right behind him.

"don't worry, just let me handle the talking" He looked up at his brother who nodded. They both knew that he was horrible at keeping secrets from others. But when they both got to the hallway the tall women already stood there, putting a needle back in her left pocket.

"God you guys are so slow. Good that I've got a key at least" Sans chuckled, looking up at her with his usual signature grin. "except that you don't have a key"

"Well, not a key that you know about" She grinned as well, patting her left pocket. He chuckled again, not very surprised.

"Hello Undyne! Nice to see you visiting! Do you need something?" Papyrus smiled at his friend and seemed to try his best to not look suspicious in any way.

"Nah, just wanted to discuss the new job we got from the boss. I guess you dorks have heard about it already" The two brothers looked at each other. They both knew very well what Undyne was talking about.

* * *

Frisk tugged nervously on her new hoodie as she plopped down on the messy bed. She could hear a new voice coming from downstairs, it sounded like a women. She wondered who she was, but she guessed that she didn't want her any good. It was probably a wise decision to listen to what Sans had told her to do. She looked down at her red hoodie, a warm feeling spreading inside her again as she did. The little monster never got any gifts or got to borrow anything. The orphanage always made sure that they knew gifts was only something that good people got, not abandoned monsters like them. She couldn't remember herself doing anything particularly good lately, but even so she got met with kindness by the two brothers. She didn't understand why they were kind to a monster like her, but of course she was overjoyed because of it. Though she knew that they wouldn't let her stay for long. Frisk was a monster after all.

She snuggled into the big hoodie, pulling her legs close to her chest as she waited patiently for anyone to tell her to come back down again

* * *

 **Here you go! Hope you liked this chapter and I looked forward to write another one for you guys~**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Lying to a friend

"I suppose you two haven't seen anything either?" Undyne said, plopping down on the sloppy couch with her boots on the coffee table. She had spread out different documents in front of them which supposedly was job descriptions from the boss. Papyrus couldn't help but nervously rolling his thumbs where he sat beside her, throwing worried gazes upstairs every now and then. He really hoped that the little one stayed inside his brothers room or he didn't know what to do at all.

"nope, nothing" Sans answered with a shrug from where he sat on his usual spot. He looked exactly like normal, not a trace of dishonesty at all. Papyrus have always wondered how he could keep his cool like that.

"Pft, I figured" Undyne held a document in front of her with a bored expression. He knew that she didn't like going through reports and information and she always complained about them. Papyrus didn't mind doing it though since that was what he and Sans usually did in their job. Well, at least he handled the reports while his brother lazily drinks a bottle of ketchup and spill one of his horrible puns. "Well, according to these papers, the monster was seen around this area around lunch yesterday" The way she said monster sounded like it was something very bad. Papyrus gulped where he sat.

"The monster is apparently not very big, just a little brat or something" Undyne grinned and then laughed one of her loud laughs. "Fuhuhu that's super easy! I don't get why they're making such a big deal out of it" She corsed her arms over her chest and sure looked very confident about herself. "I'll definatly catch them before any of you dorks do" Papyrus smiled nervously at his friend, hoping that his uncertainty didn't shine through. Usually he would be excited whenever such a job came up, he got a chance to show what he could go for. He have always dreamed about getting promoted ever since he and his brother got their jobs. But, this particular job he just couldn't bring himself to do. He had to hurry up and help the little one home before he got forced to send them away.

"Hey Pap, you listening?" Papyrus flinched and saw Undyne looking at him strangely. She had probably been talking to him while he was lost in thought. He quickly nodded, smiling at her. "Yes of course, Undyne!" She titled her head slightly at him before looking back at the map she had placed out over the table. "Well, as I said...You two will mostly be covering this area, the closest to your place. The rest of the group have other positions around the town aswell" She pointed on different locations on the map which was marked with a red pen.

"sounds good, by the way how's the boss been doing? heard he have been pretty busy lately" Sans said, still looking completely unbothered about all this. Undyne sighed at the question, leaning back on the couch she was sitting on. "To say the least. Asgore's been dead busy trying to track down that little Flowey brat again. That little shit's always keep disappearing and appearing on new and different locations" She murmured, showing how much it irritated her. Papyrus remembered that person, his name came up frequently in the reports he had to go through every day. He didn't seem like the best of people, but surely he had a reason for his behavior.

"At least he can think about something else now" Undyne shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. She was quiet for less than a moment before turning to Papyrus with a new grin on her face. "Hey, I bet I can capture the monster way before the great Papyrus does" Competing was a common thing between his friend and him. It often resulted with Papyrus loosing greatly to her, but he still didn't give up very easily. He was the great Papyrus after all. But this time, technically he had actually won this competition before it had even started. Of course he did not inform her of that fact. Hopefully he would never have to inform her about it at all.

"Nyehehe! Challenge accepted! Worry not, I will win this quickly" He said, hoping that he didn't sound hesitant or anything. He probably didn't because Undyne just laughed and gave him a hard, but of course friendly punch on the arm. "Keep on dreaming, punk!" She then stood up from the couch, still grinning confidently with her hands on her hips. Undyne sure looked like someone with authority and someone you shouldn't really mess with. She was wearing tight black jeans that was ripped in several places. He had uncountable times offered to repair them, but she always answered that it was making her look 'badass' or something similar to that. He didn't really get it though, why would you want to walk around in ripped jeans? His friend was also wearing a red tank top with some black messy symbols on it and her red hair was set up in a high ponytail. On her feet was a pair of boots, very similar to his own except that hers had a brown color.

"Well, that was all I wanted to speak to you two about. I need to hurry over to Alphys place before she goes crazy or something" She chuckled and began making her way towards the door. "By the way, you coming over for your cooking lesson sometime soon Papyrus?" Papyrus grinned when she brought his newly started lessons and nodded happily at her question. "Yes of course Undyne! I'll be coming over in the nearer future" Undyne chuckled again and were now at the door, pulling down the door handle. "Awesome! Well, see ya dorks" And with that, she was gone and Papyrus let out a sigh of relief, looking over at his older brother who still looked the same as always.

"see? that went fine and i almost didn't need to say anything at all" Sans grinned and Papyrus slowly shook his head. His brother, always trying to be as lazy as possible. "Yes it did, but I can't say that I'm feeling comfortable lying to her" He sure didn't want to find out what would happen if she found out. "well, it's only for a week, right?" Sans leaned back in his armchair, closing his eyes lazily. "Yeah.." He sighed, leaning back in the couch as well.

They both sat quiet for a moment before he finally stood up, deciding to check on the little one who was still waiting upstairs. He sure hoped that they haven't drowned in the ocean of stinky socks by now. That was a possibility that was very likely to happen and he shouldn't think lightly of it. Papyrus went upstairs and stepped towards Sans messy excuse for a room when he heard a light humming from the inside. He smiled a little, glad that the little monster seemed alright in there. He opened the door and as soon as he did, the humming took an abrupt end. Inside the room which looked like a tornado had just passed in there as usual, sat the little monster on the floor with a pen in their hand and some wrinkly papers which they were drawing on.

"Oh I'm sorry little one, did I startle you?" He asked them, but they just shook their head quickly and put away the pen they were holding. "Hm? What are you drawing?" Papyrus walked up beside them and bent down to their height to see better. A trace of a smile appeared on their face as they lifted up the paper and held it towards him. He looked at them in surprise as he gently took the paper in his hands and felt his grin grow wider. Had they been drawing something for him? That's so adorable!

"For me? Wowie! I'm so lucky today!" He looked down at the paper, feeling himself smiling even harder, if this even was possible by now. On the paper was a very handsome figure, probably a picture of himself. They had been very careful with the details and they were surprisingly good at drawing. Even better than the great Papyrus! Actually, If he were to admit, drawing wasn't his strongest ability. Now that he thought about drawing, he had probably never gotten a picture like this from someone before. He laughed happily, not being able to stop himself from scooping up the little one in a hug before they had any time to react. "It's an absolutely astounding drawing, little one! The great Papyrus thank you very much!" The little monster stiffened immediately when they suddenly were picked up and it took a couple seconds for them to finally relax as well. "N-No problem" They murmured quietly, smiling at him. Papyrus grinned and put the little one back down on the ground again, patting their head.

Then the hard truth hit him again as he looked down at the little smiling monster. He only had less than a week to save them from the fate that was waiting for them. He had to try really hard not to let his grin falter as he placed a hand on their shoulder, motioning towards the door. "Let's go downstairs to my lazy brother again, shall we?" He had taken notice to the other picture in their hand and he guessed that it was for Sans. They nodded and followed him out in the fresh air of the hallway, free from old stinky socks. As they went downstairs, he looked down on the child who hopped down the stairs. Seemingly in a good mood. He didn't feel like ruining their mood or anything, but there was something he had to ask them. "Little one? Where did you came from, before you came here? If you don't mind me asking" The little monster looked up at him, as if unsure on what to answer him. They thought for a moment before they hesitantly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a window, close to their drawer in the hallway. The little one stood on their toes and pointed outside towards the big mountain, pretty close to their village.

"Do you come from Mount Ebbout, little monster?" They thought for a moment before nodding at his question. Papyrus nodded thoughtfully aswell, stroking his jaw. After a moment he patted their head, smiling down at them. "Right! I need to run some errands! Why don't you go chat with Sans for a bit?" The little one looked up at him, tilting their head as they watched him head for the hallway. He took a jacket and a red cap on as he called to his brother. "Sans! I'm heading out for a while!" A lazy answer came from the livingroom and Papyrus let out a sigh as he opened the door and stepped out in the cold air. "I'll see you in a bit, little one!" He smiled towards them, before closing the door behind him.

He had some searching to do.

* * *

 **Hii guys ;3 Sorry this chapter took some time. I have been pretty busy lateIy, so I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. But, now it's here and I hope you find it okay at least! By the way, Thank you so much for the reviews and kind words! It means a lot to hear that someone enjoys my story! ^-^**

 **Aaand...See you in the next one! :D**


	7. Going outside

**Hiii i'm so sorry that this chapter have taken such a long time ;-; I kinda lost some determination for this story, but now I'm back again! You guys get an extra long chapter as an apology :3**

* * *

There was a loud sound of a door closing, breaking the silence the that hung over the small house. Sans yawned and stretched his arms as he listened to the familiar footsteps, comming from the hallway. He threw a quick gaze over at the clock, hanging on the wall in front of him. It was pretty late, his brother usually didn't go out for this long. He placed his hands behind his neck, looking at his brother with one eye open as he tried to quietly make his way towards the kitchen. Judging by his posture he seemed pretty tired and in a not so good mood.

"hey bro, did your erandes go well?" Papyrus whinced at the sound and quickly looked over at him before letting out a sigh. "Hello brother! Ah..well it didn't really go as I expected it to" He scratched the back of his head, indicating that it probably didn't go well at all. Sans knew that his 'errands' wasn't the usual ones he did. This time they were probably monster-related.

"how come?" He asked, still looking at his brother through the dark with one eye open. Papyrus sat down at the side of the couch with a sigh, quietly looking down at the sleeping monster in it before answering.

"I tried to collect some information about where the monsters live, but I could barely find anything about it all" It was obvious that his brother had been expecting to find something immideatily and help the monster home. Sans scratched the back of his head. He hadn't been expecting him to do that. If he would be completly honest, he didn't think that they would be able to find a way back for the monster at all. He will really regret taking that kid in.

"hey, the great papyrus don't give up that easily, right?" Still he was encouraging him as usual despite everything. Papyrus quickly straighten his back, the same old determination in his eyes again.

"Of course not, dear brother! I still have a long way before giving up on anything! Especially not when I've bought this much spaghetti" He grinned and held up a bag in his hand proudly. Sans chuckled at Papyrus sudden enthusiasm and leaned back lazily in his chair as a grin spread across his face aswell. His brother immediatly knew what that meant and tried to give him a stern look.

"Sans. Don't You Dare"

"yeah, now because of you not giving up there's no way anyone will.."

"Sans."

"pasta-way"

"SANS!" Papyrus facepalmed and Sans kept chuckling at his own hilarious puns. Papyrus then sighed and stood up from where he sat on the couch. "I'm going to sleep before you can tell anymore of your god awful puns, good night brother!"

"ey what? did my puns make you uppsetti over your spaghetti" An irritated groan was the only answer Sans got after that and he chuckled again. He watched his brother as he went upstairs before closing his eyes with a yawn. "night bro"

* * *

Frisk held the packet with spaghetti in front of her, tilting her head as she tried to remember. Papyrus had told her just how much she was supposed to put in the bowl, but now it seemed to have slipped her mind. She hestitated for a moment before shrugging, pouring all the spaghetti in to the bowl. The little monster then turned up the heat, just as she was told and backed away from the stove. Hopefully she have done it right. Now she just had to wait for Papyrus to come back from his quick shopping for ingredients he had forgotten.

She climed up on one of the counters in the kitchen and hummed quietly while she waited patiently. It's been three days now since Frisk had been brought in to the two brothers house. She was beginning to get used to humans by now and kept getting surprised by how alike they were to monsters. Most things she've heard about humans from her friends didn't really fit in at all. Well, she haven't met all humans of course. The only humans she've met so far is Papyrus, Sans and...Flowey. She still felt herself stiffen when she thought of him and an uneasy feeling filled her stomach. Frisk tried to shrug it off and then turned her gaze towards the window. She haven't been outside for what felt like eternity for the curious child. Papyrus and Sans always kept telling her not to go outside without them.

She quietly jumped off the counter and went out from the kitchen and in to the livingroom where Sans was snoozing of as usual. Frisk always wondered how anyone could sleep as much as that human did. She then looked over towards the maindoor, feeling the curiosity burn inside her. She haven't gotten a chance to explore the surface at all since she came her. A short look around before Papyrus came home wouldn't hurt, would it? The little monster began walking towards the door, keeping an eye on the sleeping human on the couch as she did. But, he didn't move as much as an inch and soon Frisk was at the frontdoor with her paw resting on the doorknob. As quietly as she could, she opened the door and quickly stepped outside in the fresh air. Oh, she had completly forgotten how it felt to stand there, staring up at the endless sky above. Frisk just stood there in awe for a couple moments before looking around.

There wasn't much around the brothers small red painted house more than a small well cared for garden on the left side of the house. She took a small walk, exploring curiously untill something caught the little monsters attention. There was a small creature of sorts, flying infront of her, painted in a bright blue colour. It was one of the prettiest things she have seen in a long time. Filled with amazement, she began following the little creature happily. Giggling, she kept watching the little blue one, not taking notice to anything else around her. Sometimes, she tried to raise up her paws to try and catch it, but it was always too fast for her. Suddenly, the little monster felt herself running right into something hard and fell backwards into the green vegitation covering the ground which Papyrus have told her is called grass. Frisk haden't been paying attention and had run right into a large tree. She pouted and rubbed her head as she watched the blue creature dissapear out of sight.

Right! Papyrus must be back soon, it was probably time to go...back? She felt her heart drop as she looked around, not recognizing the environment at all. Where was the house? She couldn't see it anywhere. Feeling the panic rise in her chest, she stood up and began looking for the brothers house. She nervously tugged on her hoodie as she walked around, searching for any familiar sight. Frisk seemed to have ended up in another garden of sorts which made the little monster feel uneasy to say the least. That could mean that there was other humans around.

"Ah, hello there my child. Have you peraphs gotten lost?" A womens voice said nearby, making the monster quickly turn towards the sound. She felt herself freeze to ice and suddenly she couldn't move an inch. In front of her was a rather tall human women wearing a long dress and in her hands was a basket filled with berries of sorts. She had an expression of surpise and it was clear that the human was surpised by her features. Frisk covered her face in pure reaction, expecting her to do something. But instead the human just grew quiet and placed the basket she was holding on the ground. She then took a couple steps closer to her, bending down to her height.

"Oh, hi there! Don't worry, i'm not going to harm you or anything" Frisk slowly uncovered her face and looked into the kind brown eyes of the human. "I'm Toriel, nice to meet you" She smiled wholeheartedly and somehow the little monster found herself relax again. This human didn't really feel like a threat, but as Frisk have witnessed before, things can change very quickly.

"You are very far from home, aren't you my child?" Toriel said and Frisk nodded quietly at the question. She smiled again and then it seemed as if something had caught her attention because she was looking down at Frisk's stomach. It looked like she was reading something on it. Toriel then chuckled and patted the little monster's head.

"I think I do know where you've been recently. There's only one person around here who would enjoy having puns like that on his hoodie" Frisk tilted her head and looked down on her stomach. She could see some white letters on the red fabric, but because of it being upside down, she couldn't read it. She then felt the human grabbing her paw in her hand, motioning towards a little white painted house. "Why don't you come in for some pie, my child? Then I'll guide you back to your friends, alright?" She looked up at the women, hesitating. The offer seemed very nice, but..still. Frisk thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly, seeing Toriel smile kindly down at her.

"Follow me" Still holding her hand, she followed the human towards her house and when they got closer, she could feel the wonderful scent of pie. Frisk was actually quite hungry. She was supposed to eat dinner with the two brother after all. "I've made pie with buttershotch and cinnamon, so I hope you like it" Frisk smiled a little as she stepped into the house with Toriel. The house was very neat and tidy inside and the pleasant smell of pie felt very welcoming. When they were inside, the human let go of her paw and smiled down at her. "Come on" Frisk followed Toriel into the livingroom. The room was pretty small and a big fireplace took up most of the space. Next to the small fireplace was a green armchair and shelfs filled with all kinds of books. On the opposite side of the room was a small dinnertable with four chairs around it and Toriel now motioned towards it.

"Go ahead and take a seat, my child while I go grab the pie" The little monster did as she were told and sat down one of the chairs closest to the window. She gazed outside while Toriel placed a plate of pie infront of her and then sat down on a chair beside her. "You're a very curious child, aren't you?" Frisk looked at her and then nodded slowly before beginning to eat the wonderful pie. It really tasted as good as it looked and Frisk felt herself smiling brightly.

Toriel chuckled at her reaction and smiled aswell. "Does it taste well, my child?" Frisk quickly nodded and gave her a big smile while happily eating the wonderful pie. They then sat in quiet for a little bit while they both ate their share of the pie. When the little monster was done, she patted her stomach and leaned back on the wodden chair. "So, you've been with Sans and Papyrus, haven't you?" Frisk flinced and looked up at Toriel. Did she know them? Were they friends with her? Anyhow, she didn't see any reason to lie to her so the little monster decided to answer her.

"Y-Yes" She answered quietly and the human smiled kindly at her. "I see...well then, why don't we bring you back home now before they get worrried about you" Toriel stood up from the small table and took her paw in her hand gently. Frisk smiled a little and stood up aswell, following her outside. When Toriel had locked the door behind them, she took up Frisks hood with a small smile. "It's best if you keep your hood up while we're walking, my child" The little monster didn't really understand why, but did as she was told. She had to keep her head up high or else she couldn't see anything at all. The hoodie wasn't really meant for small monsters like her.

She could hear unfamiliar voices around her and she could feel Toriel's grip around her paw tighten a little bit. She could barely see anything at all, but trusted that Toriel knew where they were going. Soon enough she could feel the human patting her on the head and stopped walking. "We're here n-" Her scentence got interrupt by the sound of a door opening and some loud very familiar voices. "SANS! You can't just fall asleep when you're with the little one! What if something happened to th...Oh" Frisk lifted up her hood, seeing both Papyrus and Sans infront of her having very disstressed expressions. Well at least the taller human had, the shorter one looked pretty much as usual. "Little one! Ah what a relief! You can't just venture off like that!" Papyrus said, bending down to her height with his hands on her shoulders. It seemed like he was dissapointed in her, which wasn't her intention at all. "S-Sorry" Frisk looked down at her feet, feeling a little dumb. She could hear Papyrus sigh and then ruffle her hair. "Do not worry, I'm not mad at you" The little monster looked up at him and smiled a little before looking up at Sans who stood beside his brother. But, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking up at Toriel.

"um, hey tori" He simply greeted, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hello Sans, Papyrus" She said, smiling a little at the two brothers

Sans somehow seemed a little off now that the little monster thought about it. He was frowning a little and he actually looked a little bothered about something. Frisk tilted her head at them, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

"Little one! Let's finish making the spaghetti shall we? Now that I've bought everything we need for our expert cooking!" Papyrus said, grinning a little nervously down at her. Frisk nodded at that even thought she was pretty satisfied after all the pie she've eaten. She then followed the tall human into the small house, looking over her shoulder at the other two. Frisk somehow felt like they had something important to talk about.

"I'm actually a little surprised that you took the child in like this. It's a little risky, isn't it?" Toriel said, watching Pap and the little monster closing the door to the house behind them. She was wearing her usual long dress with an apron still tied around her waist. Sans wouldn't be surprised if she stuffed the kid full with pie in this short ammount of time. "we weren't supposed to, but you know how my bro is" He looked up at Toriel and noticed that she was frowning slightly. It was obvious that she was worried about the kid.

"Do you two know how to care for a child?" She asked, causing Sans to chuckle. He was just about to say that it was only for a week, but quickly decided against the thought. It wouldn't do any good telling her about their recent job. He scratched the back of his head, flashing her one of his signature grins. "well, we know enough for now. pap's actually pretty good with the kid" Toriel smiled a little and nodded agreeingly. "Yes, I took notice of that, the child seem to have grown attatched to you both already" Sans had to keep himself from frowning. He didn't really think of that as something pleasant, but he still kept his grin up and nodded thoughtfully.

"How long has the child been with you two?"

"just about two days"

"Really? Alright then"

Sans could clearly notice that she still looked a little worried. It was really typical for her to worry about children like this.

"hey, if you're that worried just come over and visit whenever" The women immediatly lit up a little and smiled at him. "Thanks Sans, Do you mind if I come over sometime tomorrow? I'm certain that I got some old clothes that could be fitting for the little one" Sans shrugged and gave her his usual grin aswell. "sure thing, tori" The two of them spoke for a couple minutes before Toriel said something about forgetting her other pie in the oven and immediatly hurried home. Sans stood outside for a little while, looking at the women as she hurried down the street.

Oh, what a mess he had gotten himself into.


	8. Color markers

**Whaat? A new chapter already? Well, I was bored so I decided to write another one :3**

* * *

Sans slowly drifted awake, opening his eyes. He gazed out in the darkness with a yawn. It was probably around midnight still and it was completly quiet in the house except for Papyrus's distant snores from upstairs. He scratched his head and was just about to go back to sleep again when he felt a movement right beside him. He flinced and looked down. Beside him slept the monster peacefully, tugging on the bright red hoodie in their sleep. The human frowned in surprise and watched as they turned towards him, leaning their head on his shoulder. He wondered if he should carry them back to the couch again, but decided after a moment that it was way too much effort in the middle of the night. Besides, the kid probably had a nightmare or something. He didn't see any other reason why they would move over to him. Sans sighed and went back to sleep without bothering about it anymore.

He didn't care what that monster did anyway.

* * *

"SANS! I'm going to the patrol now! You look after the little one!" Sans jerked awake from his sleep, looking over att Papyrus who stood infront of him. "mm..sure thing, pap" He mumbled while closing his eyes again, still groggy after the sleep. He could hear his brother sigh and then walk towards the hallway. A couple minutes after that, a loud noice was heard from the door closing after his brother. Sans opened his eyes again and sat up properly in the armchair with a tired sigh, picking up the newspaper from the coffetable. Not that it was anything intresting in it anyway, just the same old news as always.

He browsed through it, reading a couple sentences on each page before turning to the next. But, then he noticed the sounds of small footsteps around him. He saw by the corner of his eye how the little monster, walked around him like they wanted to go over to him, but didn't dare. Sans let them do that for a while, watching in slight amusement as they walked closer and then backed up quickly again. They were almost like a shy puppy or something. After a while, Sans felt a little bad for them and put the newspaper in his lap.

"alright kid, what do you want?" He asked, making them flinch a bit. They stared at him for a moment with their big red eyes, before they hesitantly walked over to him, tugging at his hoodie. They seemed like they wanted to show him something. "you wanna show me something?" The monster nodded quickly and Sans let out a sigh in slight annoyance of having to get up. "sure thing" He said, standing up and following them towards the near entrance of the hallway. On the floor they had spread out loads of paper and markers in different colors in one big mess. Sans held back a chuckle. He was a bit surprised that Papyrus let them do this. Normally, he would nag on him for even leaving as much as a ketchupbottle on the coffetable.

The monster sat down on the floor and began searching through the pile of drawing they had already created. Welp, they sure is one creative kid, that's for sure. He crouched down infront of them and watched as they searched with a determined look on their face. When they finally found what they were looking for, they held it out for him. Sans looked down at the paper and took it in his hands. "for me? heh, thanks" He said, not really looking at the drawing at all. The monster seemed to notice this and pouted, not pleased what so ever. God..this kid, making things so difficult. Sans sighed and took a good look on the drawing, feeling his heart drop a little. It was a drawing of what supposedly was Papyrus, himself and the monster in the middle, coloured in very carefully.

"hey, it's looks go-" He interupted himself when he felt the light touch of a colormarker on his forhead and he looked up from the drawing slowly. What he saw was the little monster still sitting down with a red marker in their hand, trying hard to keep their face straight. Huh, this was a new side of the kid. They always seemed like the shy and proper one who never did anything naugthy. Well, they were a child after all so it was probably not that surprising after all. Sans put on a serious face and glared a bit playfully at the monster.

"kid..do you wanna have a bad time?" He asked them and saw how they still were fighting to look innocent. "hey, look over there!" He said suddenly, pointing behind them. The kid turned around in pure reaction, giving him the oppertunity to grab a hold of them. The kid yelped, giggles now escaping them. Sans picked up a blue marker and began drawing on their face. "how does this feel, huh?" The monster giggled and reached up an arm to draw on his face aswell. And with that, a war had begun and it didn't stop untill the sound of a door opening and a women's surprised gasp. "Sans..." A voice growled, making every hair on Sans's body stand up. He stopped what he was doing, slowly looking up at the women who now stood infront of him and the monster.

"Can you explain to me why the child's fur looks like a rainbow?" Toriel's motherly instincts burned intensly in her eyes. Sans looked over at the kid, unable to hold back a snort. They had colour all over their face and on their forhead it said 'dunked on' with big letters. "u-um..i don't know?" He said with a nervous grin.

The following thing that happend was basically, him getting loads and loads of scolding from the women who desperatly tried to wash away the colours from the monsters fur. Sans sat in his armchair, letting her complain all she wanted. He kinda deserved it anyway. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he wasn't supposed to play with the kid. Damn it, he just made things worse than they already are.

"Do you know how hard it is to remove this from their fur?" Toriel sighed, brushing the monsters face gently with a wet piece of cloth. Sans didn't answer since it would probably do more bad than good at this point. "I-It..was fun..though" The women flinched a little at the sound of the monster voice, since they rarely said anything at all. Her expression softened and she smiled at them, ruffling their hair. "I belive you" She chuckled a little and then continued her work. Sans looked down at the kid and seeing how they grinned at him made him quickly look away again. He looked out through the window, thoughtfully drinking from his ketchupbottle. After a short while he sat down the bottle again, standing up with a grunt.

"i need to go do something quick tori, can you watch the kid for a little while?" Sans said, looking over at her. Toriel met his gaze in slight surprise and then nodded. "Well of course, but.." Before she had a chance to ask him anything, he had already walked over to the hallway. The short human opened the door and dissapered outside in the cold air. Toriel shook her head slowly with a sigh, continuing to scrubb the monster's fur in silence. "Where..is he going?" They asked, but the women didn't have a good answer. "Who knows.."

* * *

Sans didn't even bother to knock before stepping into the big building, shoving his hands in his pockets as soon as he got inside. He walked through the hallway, looking around in the messy room. "A-Ah! Hello S-Sans" Said a familiar voice beside him and he turned to see a women, grinning sheepishly at him. She was wearing her labcoat as usual and her slightly too big glasses that almost was about to fall of her nose. "hey alphys" He greated, giving her a small grin. "S-So, did you came to run m-more tests?" Alphys asked him, but he just shook his head, looking behind her.

"for the monster, i suppose?" He said, gesturing towards a small cage on the floor. It was completly empty except for a bowl, filled to about half with water. She nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, Undyne said that they could come anytime now" Sans nodded thoughtfully and the two stood silence for a moment before any of them said anything. "did the boss tell you what we're gonna do with them?" She tugged on her labcoat, looking at him again. "J-Just the usual stuff.." He nodded again, that was what he had suspected. "We're just going to run some tests on them a-and then let t-them sleep. Nothing complicated"

Sans grabbed a hold of the fabric of his hoodie inside his pockets, his facial expression still the same. "Did you came here to ask this? Y-You already know, d-don't you?" She said, looking at him with a slight frown. "You'll still do this, r-right?" He was quiet for a moment, his eyes locked on the cage infront of him.

"yeah, of course"

* * *

 **Oooh my...Guess there's things we have yet to learn in this story ;3 Things starting to get a little more intresting...**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	9. Different opinions

**Okay, I just need to say some quick words before beginning this next chapter. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I love every single one of you that read this :3 It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this story!**

 **To Osun (cause you wanted to learn my reaction so hear ya go): Haha aww thank yooou 3 I'm glad that you enjoyed this story so much. You have no idea how happy your review made me :3**

* * *

Sans flinched as a sharp pain ached in his right eye and he bent over in pure reaction, covering it with his hand. "S-Sorry, it will be over in just a couple minutes" He could hear Alphys say, but the only answer he could muster was a small groan. He squeezed his eyes closed tight, trying to shut out the pain, but it was close to impossible. He wouldn't grow used to these tests anytime soon. Even if it's been years since he began doing them. Sans could feel the magic pour through his veins and he knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "w-watch out" He muttered, raising his hand in the process. Alphys didn't waste any time to move out of the way when the rain of bones came crashing down into the nearest wall. His powers sure became stronger and stronger for each test.

Sans sent bone after bone towards the wall, feeling how the pain gradually disappeard from his eye for every attack. After a while he could feel his tired body grow limp in the testingchair and he took a couple of shaky breaths. He opened his eyes to inspect the damage he had caused and was surprised to see that he actually had made some pretty deep dents in the hard metall. Sans turned his head towards Alphys who was focused on writing the results into a computer in front of her with a concentrated frown on her face. "Your magic is getting more powerful" She stated, looking up from her computer. Sans nodded, still a bit too out of breath to speak. He had originally not planned to do any tests today, but he felt like taking his mind of his current thoughts. It was probably the same for Alphys aswell. She dragged a hand through her shoulderlong hair and met his gaze.

"A-Although, you didn't have as much control like usual" She said, her eyes a little worried. "I-Is something w-wrong?" Sans turned his head away from her and shook his head, doing his best to stand up. "i'm fine, but _tibia_ honest i would probably need a nap when i get home" He grinned lazily and finally managed to stand up from the chair. Alphys was quick to his side to help him, but Sans just gently pushed her away. "it's okay, i can get home myself" He said and began walking towards the exit of the testingchamber.

"U-Um, are you sure?" She said, tugging on her labcoat nervously. "yeah, you can handle the reports, right?" Alphys nodded and gave him one last worried gaze before he disappeared through the exit.

* * *

"No..no...no.." Papyrus mumbled to himself, leaning his head in his hand with a sigh. He looked through book after book, unable to find a single scrap of information about how to get to the monsters home under Mount Ebbot. The stress really began to get to him, knowing how much time he had left. It had already been 4 days, in other words the monster only had only half the time left. He had been going to the libary every evening since they arrived and borrowed new books and documents. But, despite his efforts he couldn't find a single thing.

He closed the book he was currently looking at with a sigh, taking another spoon of the spaghetti beside him. He had found himself hungry even if it was in fact in the middle of the night. Ugh, he almost felt like Sans.

"hey bro" Papyrus flinched at the sound of his brothers voice and turned his head towards the sound. The blue hooded human leaned against the wall in the door opening, looking at him drowsly. He had dark cirkles under his eyes and he seemed to have some troubles to stand upright. There was no doubt that he was exhausted. Papyrus raised an eyebrow at him. The same questions always arose in his head when he saw him like that. Sans often comes home late at night like this, completly drained of energy. Though, Papyrus had given up to ask him about it since he never got any serious answers out of him anyway. His brother almost stumbled over to him, looking down at his pile of documents and books all over the kitchen counter.

"you finding anything?" He asked, but Papyrus just simply shook his head as he began to get Sans a plate of spaghetti aswell. Usually, his brother would tell him that he wasn't hungry when he did this, but this time he remained quiet. Papyrus added extra ketchup on his plate before placing it infront him with a small sigh. "thanks pap" Sans said, but didn't began to eat right away. Instead, he picked up a document and quickly eyed through it before placing it back down. "after the war, i've heard that they got rid of almost all information about monsters and their where abouts" He said, placing a hand on the document and looking up at him. His eyes were serious and that was never a good sign when it comes to Sans.

A frown began to form on Papyrus face as he wondered what he was gonna say next. "look, papyrus... i don't think we can keep the kid any longer than this" Papyrus flinched, staring down at his older brother and down the spoon he was holding with a lot of force. "What?! But, we agreed that we would keep them to the end of the week!" He said, a little bit louder than intended. He threw a worried gaze towards the livingroom, but the little one seemed to still be fast asleep. The least thing he wanted right now was to wake him up at this moment. Where did this came from all of the sudden? Everything was going so well. He couldn't found any reason for Sans sudden change of mind. Papyrus took a deep breath and looked down at his brother with a hard look, but the look he got back wasn't much softer than his own. He almost seemed...desperate.

"it's close to impossible to find a way through the barrier, keeping the monstes locked inside. i don't know how the kid did it, but i know that they won't find a way back anytime soon" Sans said, making Papyrus close his fist in frustration and stare down on the pile of documents without a word. The two brothers sat in tense silence for almost a minute before he had enough, standing up from the chair he sat on.

"I don't care, I'm not giving up before this week is over" Papyrus said, ignoring Sans words completly. He wasn't going to give up now. He just wasn't the type to do that. He turned his back to his brother and collected all his documents, books and spaghetti before leaving the kitchen. But, then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking over at the couch. The little one laid down on the couch, fast asleep as predicted. Although, he could've sworn that he saw something by the corner of his eye. Papyrus looked at them for a moment before deciding to shrug it of. He walked upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Whaaat! Sans have powers even as human? How is this even possible? Well, you're gonna get answers, don't worry! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to get out the next one ASAP!**

 **See you in the next one! :3**


End file.
